Ciel Phantomhive
Ciel Phantomhive (Numbuh Inheritance) (originally from Black Butler) is the Spy of Sector $ in the Nextgen Kids Next Door, and the owner of Funtomhive Toy Company. History Sometime in the past, Ciel has had a traumatic experience with Baron Kelvin Renbourn. This led to him meeting his butler, Sebastian, and through unexplained circumstances, Ciel became a demon and gained immortality. Nextgen Series “What a fool I was, thinking I belonged with them! Joining this foolish organization! No matter what they say, these mortals have a firm sense of justice that has no room for someone like me! I am a demon that has murdered children and adults alike because I believed in my own twisted ideals! In my heart, I was never human! And now I am a washed-up demon who’s so bored, I’m pulling this childish prank!” -Ciel (src) During On The Way, Ciel joins Sector $ along with Carol Masterson, Weiss Schnee, Pacifica Northwest, and Prince Raleigh. In Field Day!, Ciel competes in the Home-Run Contest and The Footrace, with his butler secretly aiding him in both games. For the Team Games, Ciel paired with Index of Sector SA. During the Whisper Hour, Ciel confided his secret to Index, and he demanded to know her true name, for he suspected what it was. Index merely told him the knowledge of her true name could destroy the world. In The Horrorverse, Ciel invites Sandman to his manor in London, after Carol informs Ciel that Nolan is searching for Kelvin Renbourn. Nolan finds Ciel's manor and has Sebastian battle him. Sandman wins the battle, so Ciel orders Sebastian to be his partner as they infiltrate Noah's Ark Circus to find Kelvin. The two would eventually find Kelvin's manor and battle the man, and during this time, Ciel would locate the manor by tracking Sebastian. Kelvin was joyed to see Ciel again, but upon observing his blood-red eye and sensing the demonic darkness in his heart, Kelvin cries and pleads for the real Ciel to come back. Ciel kicks him off and Sebastian kills him. Ciel then orders Sebastian to burn the building down, with Nolan insisting they need to help the children first. Ciel states that they're better off dead, and Nolan argues that a KND operative saves kids and brings hope. When Nolan calls Ciel a demon, Ciel thinks of his friends at Sector $, as well as Lizzy Midford, and he faints. Sebastian carries him back home, allowing Nolan to save the children before burning Kelvin's mansion. In Sector $, Ciel is invited to Iceberg Gala by the Corporate Presidents For Children's Entertainment, who ask him to become a member. However, Ciel refused, and having invited his team to the party, they proceed to destroy the Hydra Weldar Gruntilda had brought. Ciel later accompanies Raleigh as the latter discusses his desire to revive Magearna and learn more about the Newborn that had been appearing. The two borrow Hoopa from Hat Kid and harness his God Chi to power up Magearna. They were able to use the robot to track the general locations of some Newborn, but unfortunately, the robot goes rogue and starts causing destruction. The operatives struggle to fight the creature, with Raleigh regretfully landing the fatal blow. Ciel comforts Raleigh before Index appears and scolds them for what they did to Hoopa. Later, Ciel dreams about the past again, haunted by his deeds from years ago. He decides to go to Index's church at Sector SA to possibly find some closure talking to Index. Lola Stork shows up to confess her own sins, and when she meets Ciel, they quickly form a bond and decide to ditch the church. Lola takes him to the Forest of Darkness to eat ghost food, encouraging him to embrace his demon side. They spend the day having fun as Ciel finally gets to act like a demon. When they return to his treehouse, Ciel dances with Carol and almost eats her soul, but when she pushes him off, a guilt-ridden Ciel runs away. Lola decides to tell them all about his secret. Sebastian finds Ciel moping at the base of Poshley Mountain. He laughs at the idea that a demon such as him could have friends like him after all the crimes he's committed. He demands Sebastian kill him, and the butler is about to obey, until his teammates arrive. A fight ensues between them and Sebastian, with the butler impaled by Weiss' icebending. They argue that his teammates are responsible for "punishing him for his crimes," and while they may not know what hardships he endured, they claim he should've trusted them. His friends hug Ciel, and the boy cries. When they return to the treehouse, Ciel acts as their butler as his "punishment" for his horrible crimes. In Index and the World Rings, when the Earth is ripped to pieces due to the scattering of the Universe Book, Ciel calls out Index as the one responsible, referencing her claimed secret from Field Day. But because Ciel revealed the secret before she could, the Fairy Sisters' curse took effect and shrunk him. As Sector $ traveled to Planet Poké in search of a World Ring, Ciel remained in Raleigh's care, much to his chagrin. The team learned the Ring of Wisdom was ironically in Raleigh's homeland, Azoth, and they had recently hired The Riddler to work in their Treehouse, for he had found the World Ring. When Sector $ was forced to leave the Treehouse, they secretly left Ciel behind to spy on Riddler, only to be discovered by the man in question and kept in a birdcage. Because Riddler had the power to answer any question, Ciel asked him of Scheherazade's true identity. This caused both of them to discover the truth that Index was Calliope reborn, and Hoopa was Caliborn's reincarnation. Ciel was rescued when his team returned with the Seven Ring Hunters, with Index angrily telling him not to expose her secret. As the group sleeps in Azoth Castle, Nagisa, Killua, and Deku decide to "wrestle" with the tiny Ciel. Later, during the assault on Koopa Kore, Raleigh falls into a chasm with Ciel, but both are rescued by Sebastian. Sebastian later tosses Ciel to Eri, who uses her Rewind power to restore Ciel's size. Appearance Ciel is 152 cm (5'0") tall. He is a well-proportioned 13-year-old boy with a skinny body, blackish-blue smooth hair, and a rich blue left eye (which turns scarlet when revealing his demon self). His right eye is always covered by an eyepatch, but it is actually a light-purple eye with a star symbol, the mark of his and Sebastian's contract. He wears noble attire and has an extensive wardrobe, and whenever he goes out, he wears a black top-hat. Personality "There is no such thing as true friendship. Friends are only valuable when they have something to contribute. That is why every Kids Next Door operative has to have a role in the team, otherwise they are useless. That's the only reason we value each other." -Ciel Ciel typically speaks in a quiet, strict tone, and his accent is British. He is usually unhappy and keeps to himself, never letting his teammates know where he lives. He seems to have a slight attachment to his team, as he has a photo of them in his foyer. He has great fear and hatred of Kelvin Renbourn, and just hearing his voice triggers bad memories. Abilities Ciel has demonstrated feats of strength and athleticism. He mostly relies on his butler, Sebastian for strength, for Sebastian will never refuse an order from him. Ciel is also very wealthy like his sectormates. His demon roots make Ciel immortal and incapable of aging. Weaknesses As a demon, Ciel can't swim, nor can he stomach mortal food. He is also vulnerable to lightbending and holy items, such as Index's habit. Stories He's Appeared *Seven Lights: The Last (Original) *Field Day! *The Horrorverse *Sector $ *Index and the World Rings *The Fifth Emperor *Pirate Wars Trivia *His birthday is December 14, 1875. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Sector $ Members Category:Martial Artists Category:Demons Category:Spies Category:Europeans